Mud Pies
by death mega sega
Summary: Set with the Magnifico Family. Juandissimo and his brothers are enjoying a nice day of sun and mud pies and then something terrible happens. Please R&R!


_**Mud Pies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**1/5/2013 8:38pm Krissie:**_ I literally came home today and fan girl screamed because I saw that BJXCBFOREVER reviewed two of my stories! For those of you who don't know _BJXCBFOREVER_. She is an EPIC writer. She writes FOP, Phineas & Ferb, Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, and other stories. I love her work! I would worship it, but I'm not that crazy and stalkery. So now on with the show!

_**1/6/2013 5;05p:**_ I spelled _Inmundicia _wrong. So I had to fix it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fairly OddParents is property of Butch Hartman! Any FCs belong to CassyG and Me

[][][][][

Juandissimo was about 1 and a half years old. The purple eyed fairy was slapping his little muscular hands into the wet dirt. His older brother Fernando, who was about 3 years old, walked by him and laughed.

"Hey Juanito! I don't think that is how you make a mud pie!" the slender Hispanic boy laughed. He spoke similarly like the Flea from Mucha Lucha. "Here, let me show you!" He sat down next to his baby brother. He began to shape the mud into a cylinder shape. "See it's a mud pie!" He smiled. Juandissimo giggled as he flailed his arms up and down and into the mud pie. Fernando laughed as he began to make more mud pies for his youngest sibling.

The weather was very nice today. And the sun shun warmly down as the ten Magnifico children went about their day. Esteban was busy cleaning the house as he always did. The eight year old always wanted to make life easier on Mama Camilla. Jesus and his younger twin brother, Jose, were watering their little garden. The seven year old boys were growing tomatoes and carrots. Jose was humming a song as Jesus shot him a scowl of annoyance. Jesus didn't like to sing while he work, he just liked to work. Their four year old brother was climbing a tree, as he always did. If Carlos wasn't climbing a tree, he was either napping or playing with his building blocks. The 5 year old twins, Alberto and Roberto, were under the tree Carlos was climbing, playing monopoly. Guierrmo, who was six, was sitting inside with Esteban – killing whatever bugs appeared for his entomophobic brother.

The oldest Magnifico boy was nine year old. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and a red belt. He glared at his youngest brother. He didn't like him at all. He didn't particularly like any of his younger brothers for that matter. But if he had a least favorite brother it would definitely be Juandissimo. Then, a light bulb went off above his head. Mama Camilla wasn't around. She was in the house, cleaning with her little _chico de mam__á__._ Papa Grande was at work. Alejandro knew he had an important meeting with his narcotics importers and would be there for quite a while. If Papa Grande was lucky he would be home for dinner, but most of the times the meetings ran long. Now was probably the best and only opportunity that Alejandro Magnifico would ever have. He stood up from where he was sitting on the stoop of the house. He turned his head over his shoulder to see if Mama Camilla was within eye or ear shot. She wasn't. Today must be his lucky day.

He walked down the stairs of the steps with great gusto. He soon stopped behind little Juanito. The small child had no clue that his eldest brother was looming over him. Fernando was busy birling clomps of mud into pies. He glanced up and gave Alejandro a confused look; Alejandro, however, didn't pay him in mind as he grabbed the 1 and a half year old by his hair and pushed his face down into the mud pie. Juandissimo barely had any time to cry. He got out a small squeak before submerging with wet dirt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Fernando howled. "Have you gone _loco?_" He grabbed at his big brother's arm and tried to release Juanito from the _diablo_'s malicious grasp. "Let go of Juanito! _Lo est__ás matando!_"

"_Cállate imbécil!_" Alejandro commanded. His free arm punched the 3 year old in the mouth and pushed him into the mud. The young fairy's cries luckily did not fall on deaf ears. Jesus and Jose heard the screams and instantly stopped watering their garden.

"Hey _Pendejo!_" Jose screamed as he ran over. "Stop being mean!" The seven year old grabbed his hand and tried to make him let go of Juandissimo. Jesus sat Fernando up, who was sputtering muck out of his lungs. Once Jesus was sure Fernando would be fine, he rushed towards Juandissimo. He tried to left up Juandissimo's face so that he could breathe, but _maldito_, Alejandro was very strong. Jose was busy keeping Alejandro's free fist busy.

"Alberto! Roberto! Carlos _veta a la mierda perezoso!_" Jesus jeered at his younger siblings. "Give us a hand with Alejandro!"

The three kids shot up like rockets. Carlos fell out of his tree from the shock onto 5 year olds' monopoly board. Roberto helped Carlos to his feet, muttering, "You owe me." Carlos nodded in understand as he dusted himself off. He then ran like he was the Flash towards the house. He was tracking mud and filth with him, but Esteban would understand later, after he exploded from rage. Alberto and Roberto raced over to the hostage situation. If the two were lucky, they could talk Alejandro out of murder and several years in jail. They were the smoothest talkers of the all 10 of the Magnifico kids after all. Roberto talked as he attempted to help Jesus get Juandissimo's head out of the dirt. Roberto was rougher, tougher, and usually stronger than his older twin brother, so he was a better for on the save the drowning baby team. Alberto distracted Alejandro's attention and fist away from the rescue team with Jose. Fernando had joined the team. The little tot annoyed and enraged the beast with stupid jokes and taunting. It was a good thing the three year old was very spry, for he dodged the malicious boy's fist with ease once he noticed the pattern in which he flailed them about. Lower, right, left, right, lower, upper, left, left, right, lower, upper and repeat was the usual pattern that Alejandro threw his punches. Jose and Alberto were just extra targets who tried to talk Alejandro out of murder.

Carlos soon ran out of the house, leaving muddy foot prints behind. Behind him, walking with his fist balled up and his eyes blacker then coal, Guierrmo was expressionless. He walked up behind his older brother. The boy moved liked the _Parca_ himself.

"_Te has vuelto loco?_" He asked Alejandro coldly.

"Would you all just get out of my way!?" Alejandro screeched.

Guierrmo glared at him with his black eyes, sending chills down everyone's spines, including Alejandro. He reached up and grabbed his eldest brother's shoulder. By adding slight pressure to his shoulder, the shoulder popped out of place. Alejandro began to cry.

"What are you doing?" He cried. Guierrmo didn't listen. He was working. While keeping one hand firmly on his crying brother's shoulder, he moved the other to the hand which held Juandissimo's hair. He simply flicked Alejandro's wrist and the hand let go. Juandissimo dropped and was brought up for air by Roberto and Jesus. The poor fairy would be coughing up mud for months thanks to his eldest brother. Guierrmo then turned his sights towards his big brother. Tears wear currently running down Alejandro's face from the pain. His face was scrunched up as he attempted and failed to give his little brother a threatening glare.

Guierrmo glared back at him soullessly. "You bring _verg__üenza_, not only to _usted mismo_, but to _toda nuestra famillia entera._" He stated matter-of-factly. He then turned to Juandissimo. His features loosen up some as he let a smile grace his face. "Hello Juanito. _Te sientes bien?_" He asked kindly.

Juandissimo was still coughing up mud and didn't completely understand what was going on, but he knew he didn't like it. He reached out his arms towards Guierrmo. "Ge! Ge!" He wailed, tears flowing out of his bulging purple eyes. Guierrmo picked him and began to cradle him. Then Esteban came out of the house screaming.

"_Ay mi dios!_ Where did all of this… this… this _inmundicia_ come from!?" The eight year old screamed as he began to hastily clean it before Mama Camilla could see it. "Carlos! I've told you a thousand times no to track dirt into _la casa_."

"But… But…" Carlos began trying to avoid Esteban's nagging wrath.

"It is okay, Esteban." Guierrmo approached him with a smile. "There was an emergency." He gestured his head to Juandissimo, who was still covered in mud and coughing the wet dirt up.

"What happen?" Esteban asked with a grim expression.

"Alejandro…" Guierrmo began.

"Ub ub uba!" Esteban wagged a finger. "_No digas m__á__s!_" He turned toward Alejandro, who was laying in the dirt in defeat. "You know better than to hurt _la familia_ Alejandro! Now look at you! Mama will have a fit! All of you! It's almost lunch time too! All of you get cleaned up this instant! Alejandro, stop sniffling on the ground and fix yourself! Alberto and Roberto pick up your monopoly board and put it away. Jesus and Jose turn off the water hose and put your gardening tools up. Fernando stop making smug faces at Alejandro! Carlos do not even think about climbing into that tree! Get down here and take a bath! You need one more than anyone else out here! Guierrmo supervise them and make sure they all take a baths. Hand me Juanito. I'll clean him up myself." He took hold of the little baby and walked inside. "Now get to work all of you! Use the water hose to get most of that _inmundicia_ off of you!"

"Yes Esteban!" All of the boys, except Alejandro, chorused.

"What about you Alejandro?" Esteban growled.

"Yes Esteban…" Alejandro grumbled.

Esteban rolled his eyes and walked back into the house and Juadissimo snuggled up to him.

[][][][][

_**1/6/2013 4;31pm Krissie:**_ 3 pages of work. I hope it's good. I'm quite pleased because I have almost all of our Magnifico family introduced already. I'm just missing a few of them. If you have any questions about any of the characters, please ask CassyG or me. I'll probably post the answers in the author's note with one of the boys answering them. So without further of do, Please _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
